A majority of modern vehicles employ internal combustion engines for propulsion. Additionally, in search of reduced exhaust emissions, as well as for improved fuel efficiency, an internal combustion engine may be combined with one or more electric motor-generators to form a hybrid powertrain. Similarly, for reduced exhaust emissions and improved fuel efficiency, the subject internal combustion engine may be equipped with start-stop capability.
Start-stop capability allows the engine to be automatically shut off when engine power is not required to drive the vehicle and then be automatically restarted when engine power is again requested. Generally, start-stop capability reduces the engine's emissions and improves the vehicle's overall fuel efficiency since the engine does not consume fuel or produce post-combustion exhaust when the engine is shut off. However, when the engine is thus shut off, it does not generate energy that may otherwise be used to heat a passenger compartment of the subject vehicle.